ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Garrett Miller
Garrett Miller is one of Egon's four students who becomes a Ghostbuster. History Primary Canon Garrett Miller was born in 1979.Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Sphinx (1997) (DVD ts. 03:54-03:56). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "I was only three years old back then." He was disabled since birth. He is interested in extreme sports for the adrenaline rush and is majoring in physical therapy.Harry Gannan (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Grease (1997) (DVD ts. 10:14-10:20). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Harry says: "Garrett Miller. Disabled since birth. Keen interest in extreme sports. Loves the rush. Studying to be a physical therapist." During the Energy and Lightning Demon case, Garrett met and fell in love with Persefineathious, one of the Sub Dwellers who lived under New York City. However, they parted ways when it was discovered Persefineathious' Father became ill during his incarceration. In an alternate future, Garrett is the only Extreme Ghostbuster not remembered by Isaac. This may have been changed when the Extreme Ghostbusters defeated and captured Tempus. Secondary Canon Garrett prided himself as a paraplegic athlete and thrill-seeker. Garrett pursued a Bachelor of the Arts in Biology when he discovered ghostbusting. It tapped into his love of adrenaline-fueled activities with the added benefit of getting paid. At some point, he started working with Roland on designing a wheelchair better suited for busting and chasing ghosts up multiple fights of stairs.TomWaltz Tweet 4/12/18 Virtual Trading Card reads: "Garrett doesn't view himself as disabled, although he is working with colleague ROLAND JACKSON to design a wheelchair that works better for ghostbusting (especially when it comes to chasing a ghost up multiple fights of stairs)." Garrett was given a modified wheelchair that compensated for the thrust of a particle stream. However, his bravery and love of adrenaline chasing has led Garrett to push the level of danger in busts. Since then, he has grown cautious of exposing anyone to danger unnecessarily. Despite promising not to grandstand, Garrett did so at the Bronx Zoo case. After sighting Ghash in the gorilla exhibit, Garrett impulsively shot at him. He didn't think Ghash was much of a threat. To his surprise, Ghash blocked the Proton Stream but was startled and flew away. Garrett assured the others Ghash was scared of him. Suddenly, Proteus arrived. Garrett opened fire but Proteus yanked Garrett clear off his wheelchair. Proteus examined Garrett and deduced he was a Ghostbuster. Disgusted he failed at finding the original team, Proteus dropped Garrett and returned to the Erie to come up with a better plan. Garrett called Proteus a coward but Roland recognized they got off lucky. Garrett believed he had Proteus right where he wanted him and was about to blast him in the face. Kylie wasn't believing any of his bravado. Garrett helped trap all of Connla's Army on Liberty Island in the prime dimension weeks away from Halloween. Egon Spengler, of the prime dimension, asked the Extreme Ghostbusters for their help in retrieving ghosts that escaped from the Containment Unit and escaped into the multiverse. All of the teams involved in the operation gathered in the Warehouse. The Extreme Ghostbusters chimed in on the time travel question poised by the Ghostbusters of 50-S. Ray replied their Interspatial Teleportation Unit had no time travel component. Garrett was skeptical. Eduardo pointed out the Egon on the Real Ghostbusters of 68-R was a younger version of their Egon. The prime dimension's Egon reiterated the teleportation unit could not time travel but time was a dimension they could access in so far as they went to parallel realities that could be further ahead or further behind what they knew as the present but no action they took had an effect on their timeline. A field team consisting of Ray Stantz of Dimension 68-R, Gabriel Sitter of 50-S, Janine Melnitz, Ron Alexander, Patty Tolan of 80-C, and Garrett Miller of 68-E teleported to another dimension and searched a circus for their ghost. Garrett was possessed by the Hungry Manitou and it generated a Giant Murder Clown construct around themselves for protection while it proceeded to feed on him. Despite Janine's objection, Ron employed a Proton Grenade. The Murder Clown retaliated and fired deadly projectiles that resembled ice cream cones. Garrett found himself on the mental plane and met the Hungry Manitou. The Manitou contended it was more careful with choosing a victim and called him greedy and dumb, took his form, and extended its right arm to grab him. It was confident Garrett wasn't nowhere near as smart as Peter Venkman and had no qualms about calling him a cripple. Garrett surprised the Manitou and broke free. It revealed its true form and declared Garrett would know fear. Garrett did a hand stand then fought back by imagining his feet into particle throwers. The Manitou called him an insecure fool that pretended to take pride in being half a man as it created three zombie-like constructs of Eduardo Rivera, Kylie Griffin, and Roland Jackson that tried to mess with his mind. Garrett recognized those as thoughts he had on his bad days. He countered he didn't have many of them and conjured a proton slinging wheelchair then blasted the Manitou at full force. The Manitou grabbed Garrett with its tail but became distracted. It noticed the other Ghostbusters were trying something. He realized they blew up Ron's Proton Pack but it was too late to react. The explosion dispersed the Giant Murder Clown and freed Garrett. The Manitou was angered. It decided to forgo its hunger and kill everyone. Garrett blasted it from behind as it charged towards the others. Gabriel threw out his Trap-Gate and captured the Manitou. Janine checked on Garrett but got annoyed when he continued to refer to her as "ma'am" even after she said it made her feel old. She reckoned they should find Garrett's wheelchair and probably take Ron to a hospital. The field teams were whisked away by Tiamat to the Collectors' Limbo. Rather than serve her, they fought back. Winston Zeddemore asked Jillian Holtzmann for her Proton Glove then told her to tell everyone with a functioning Trap-Gate to switch on the random destination toggle and stand by. Roland was skeptical it would work but Garrett shushed him and told it was going to be great. Garrett was one of the seven to open a Trap-Fate on Tiamat and stripped her P.K.E to random dimensions then Winston trapped her. Roland and Garrett tried to play a card game on the second floor but Kylie and Eduardo argued. She accused him of being a hypocrite who couldn't be honest about himself. Garrett tried to tell them to take the fight somewhere else but he was ignored and they kept arguing. He repeated himself and suggested they go to Ecuador. They kept bickering. Garrett had enough and told them to go on date, have a horrible time, and not call each other the next day. Luckily a call came in from Egon about a disturbance at the Central Park Zoo. As the Extreme Ghostbusters searched the zoo, Garrett pondered the nature of the case. He thought it was a case of reincarnation. Egon told him it wasn't. Garrett asked if it was ghosts possessing animals. Egon told him he was getting it. Garrett thought it was like reincarnation. Egon changed his mind. Garrett asked Egon if he was saying he shouldn't believe in reincarnation. Egon claimed he didn't. He felt it was a completely nebulous concept. He went so far as to say he loathed those who believed in it because they would be lying to themselves. The possessed animals soon escaped. Thanks to Peter, they tracked them to the Nut House bar. After Egon called out the controlling entity, Nervous Nelly, she transmogrified the animal hosts and ordered them to kill the Ghostbusters. A bear grabbed Garrett but he got riled up and socked it while Eduardo talked Nelly into doing the right thing and releasing the animals. Personality Garrett is 18 years old and has a very outgoing and aggressive personality. He enjoys extreme sports and doesn't let his disability get in the way of participating in activities such as base jumping and urban exploration. Despite coming off as self-centered, he is actually very selfless and won't hesitate to help people out if they should ever need it. Garrett is also shown to have familial aspirations of having a son and teaching him how to use a wheelchair.Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Till Death Do We Start (1997) (DVD ts. 08:13-08:19). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Huh...a son would be cool. I could teach him all my tricks, could race together, and get him his own little chair." Roland informs Garrett that his son may be born with the ability to walk and Garrett views this as a disappointing turn for his future (though he states that he could still love his son). He also tends to assign people nicknames. Relationship to Others Egon Spengler Garrett feels that Egon Spengler is a true leader and often relies on his input and experience, although he is not above adding his own witty input to Egon's scientific explanations. Janine Melnitz Garrett doesn't like to eat anything made by Janine Melnitz. Eduardo Rivera Garrett frequently pokes fun at Eduardo Rivera for his laziness, cowardice and stupidity, he sometimes even explains moderately complicated statements as if Eduardo can't understand them. He even makes fun of his goatee and calls him "Goat Boy". Although they tend to bicker a lot, they also seem to have a lot in common. Roland Jackson While occasionally poking fun at him, Garrett generally respects Roland Jackson as the team's handyman. Kylie Griffin Garrett often pokes fun at Kylie Griffin, but she seems to tolerate him more than Eduardo. Slimer Garrett and Slimer both have large appetites, and get along quite well. However, Garrett can get mad when Slimer eats more than his share. Development In 1996, a character named Lucy was the precursor to Garrett. Character Designer Fil Barlow felt that the show had too many male characters so he pushed for more than one female in the cast, this was also before Kylie was created. Richard Raynis really wanted a male character in a wheelchair, but Barlow sent Lucy in leg braces (or calipers). He drew the crutches so they could be used for sucking up ghosts and her head would be at the correct eye-line for the other characters to play off and making it easier for the directors to work with. The calipers were rejected and Raynis still wanted a wheelchair.Fil Barlow deviantArt Early Concept Lucy Part 1 Barlow submitted Lucy in a wheelchair next.Fil Barlow deviantArt Early Concept Lucy Part 2 Raynis encouraged Barlow to draw a "jock in a wheelchair."Fil Barlow deviantArt 4/11/13 Barlow simply changed the gung-ho Lucy design into a male and Garrett was created.Fil Barlow deviantArt 3/7/12 #1 Again, Barlow attempted to get Garrett in calipers during early design because Barlow felt crutches were easier to draw than a wheel chair but was over ruled.Fil Barlow deviantArt 3/7/12 #2 Raynis worked with the writers and directors on developing Garrett's personality and chose the voice actor, Jason Marsden himself.Fil Barlow deviantArt 4/11/13 Again, Barlow attempted incorporate calipers during early design because he felt crutches were easier to draw than a wheel chair.Fil Barlow deviantArt 3/7/12 #2 Ultimately, Garrett's final design had him in a wheel chair. Trivia *Garrett is the only Ghostbuster to not have a toy. However, there is a Prototype with images currently on our Trendmaster's Prototype page. *A running gag throughout the series has Garret's wheelchair get repeatedly destroyed, dismantled or get thrown into the air in most of the episodes. *Garrett is the only main character whose place of residence and relatives never appeared in the series. *Garrett enrolled in Paranormal Phenomena 101 to hear stories about the Ghostbusters' adventures.Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 2:28-2:39). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "No, but I know all about Spengler. He was an OGB, as in Original Ghostbuster. I want to hear all about how they kicked ghost butt!" *Garrett jokes Roland drives like his Aunt Bertha.Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 8:38-8:40). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Yeah, you drive like my Aunt Bertha." *Garrett doesn't care for Jackie Chan and people from Long Island.Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 5:23-5:25). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Jackie Chan's for wimps. And people from Long Island." *Garrett is from the Brooklyn Heights neighborhood.Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 5:26-5:28). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Jackie Chan's for wimps. And people from Long Island." Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The True Face of a Monster (1997) (DVD ts. 4:28-4:31). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Yeah. Spencer's from the old neighborhood, Brooklyn Heights." *Garrett and Roland took the same Comparative Sociology course.Roland Jackson (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The True Face of a Monster (1997) (DVD ts. 2:52-2:55). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "How are you ever gonna pass if you keep dozing off in class?"Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The True Face of a Monster (1997) (DVD ts. 2:56-3:00). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Comparative Sociology? How can you stay awake?" *Garrett's nickname is "G-Man"Spencer (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The True Face of a Monster (1997) (DVD ts. 4:36-4:37). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Spencer says: "You know me, G-Man..." *Garrett is claustrophobic, a fear of being confined in tight spaces.Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fear Itself (1997) (DVD ts. 1:28-1:31). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Except small, confined spaces..." *Garrett was rejected numerous times from the Hair Raising Tales horror magazine. *Garrett dreamed about Christie Brinkley.Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Infernal Machine (1997) (DVD ts. 6:53-6:55). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "I was in the middle of a dream about Christie Brinkley." *Garrett tried a fad diet.Roland Jackson (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 2:43-2:49). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "Garrett started this new metabolic weight training program. He's supposed to purify his system by fasting for 24 hours." *Garrett always makes fun of Eduardo's goatee.Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 20:19-20:20). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Hey, shut up. You always make fun of my goatee!" *Garrett wished he could play in the NBA. *Garrett's mother was in the first draft of the script for "In Your Dreams". She would have appeared in Garrett's dream about being able to walk and would end up zapping him with a cattle prod.Melching, Steven (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "In Your Dreams" (First Draft March 24, 1997) (Script p. 21). Line reads: "Garrett's mother in hospital exam room." Melching, Steven (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters "In Your Dreams" (First Draft March 24, 1997) (Script p. 22). Line reads: "Garrett's mother raises a cattle prod also." *Garrett has a hard time letting go of grudges.Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Eyes of a Dragon (1997) (DVD ts. 09:50-09:55). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Sorry, when he holds a grudge, he doesn't let go." *Garrett once hosted six wheelchair athletes at his place during state basketball championships.Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Rage (1997) (DVD ts. 03:28-03:33). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Sorry, state championships. I got half a dozen wheelchair basketball players crashing at my place already." *Garrett was 3 years old in 1982.Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Sphinx (1997) (DVD ts. 03:54-03:56). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "I was only three years old back then." *Garrett saw "Clash of the Titans" when he was a child. Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Sphinx (1997) (DVD ts. 07:09-07:11). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "I saw Clash of the Titans when I was a kid." *Garrett shares the same enthusiasm with Ray. He and Eduardo don’t exactly share the same level of friendship as Ray does with Peter. *When children were asked in a focus group about who their favorite Extreme Ghostbusters character was, Garrett won hands down.Spook Central EGB Ability *On Cover A of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1, Garrett is sitting in Ecto-1a. *Garrett appears on Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2. In his chest pocket is a candy bar, a nod to his constant supply of on the series. *On May 10, 2018, Garrett appeared on the 24th Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card which featured the Extreme Ghostbusters.TomWaltz Tweet 5/10/18 *On page 18 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5, Ron Alexander nicknames Garrett "Hot Wheels" after the toy car company. *On page 21 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5, the memo mentions Garrett's wheelchair is modified to compensate for the thrust of the Proton Stream.68-E Memo (2018). IDW Comics- "Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5" (2018) (Comic p.21). 68-E Memo reads: "GARRETT MILLER is a paraplegic athlete and thrill-seeker who uses a modified wheelchair to compensate for the thrust of a particle stream." **Creating a modified wheelchair was first mentioned on Garrett's Virtual Trading Card, released on April 12, 2018. *On page 21 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #5, Garrett's photo is from "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" when he leans in to see what Kylie is reading. *Garrett appears in the upper right of Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6. *On page 2 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6, the Hungry Manitou mentions Garrett's adrenaline chasing trait and greed. *On Cover A of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7, Garrett is featured. *Garrett appears on Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 *Garrett appears on all three covers of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters. *Garrett's biography in the Dramatis Personae of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters alludes to his failed attempt at writing in "Deadliners". *On page 4 of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters, Garrett mentions the soap opera "General Hospital" and Ecuador, a country on the west coast of South America. *On page 14 of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters, Garrett uses one of his lines from the series, "Brooklyn in the House!" Appearances Primary Canon Extreme Ghostbusters *Every Episode Secondary Canon IDW Comics *Ghostbusters Get Real **Issue #2 *Ghostbusters Annual 2017 **Answering The Call *Ghostbusters Annual 2018 *Ghostbusters Crossing Over **Issue #2 **Issue #3 **Issue #5 **Issue #6 **Issue #7 **Issue #8 *Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters References Gallery Collages GarrettinFearItselfepisodeCollage.png|In Ghostbusters uniform in "Fear Itself" Primary Canon GarrettMiller02.jpg|Civilian Outfit in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" GarrettMiller05.jpg|Civilian Outfit in "The True Face of a Monster" GarrettMiller21.jpg|Civilian Outfit in "Dog Days" GarrettMiller18.jpg|Civilian Outfit in "Mole People" GarrettMiller19.jpg|Civilian Outfit in "Mole People" GarrettMiller11.jpg|Civilian Outfit in "Heart of Darkness" ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence73.jpg|As seen in Extreme Ghostbusters Intro GarrettMiller04.jpg|In Ghostbusters Uniform in "Deadliners" GarrettMiller06.jpg|In Ghostbusters Uniform in "Home is Where the Horror Is" GarrettMiller07.jpg|Mugshot in "The Unseen" GarrettMiller28.jpg|In Ghostbusters uniform in "Moby Ghost" GarrettMiller24.jpg|In Ghostbusters uniform in "Ghost in the Machine" GarrettMiller25.jpg|In Ghostbusters uniform in "Ghost in the Machine" GarrettMiller15.jpg|In Ghostbusters uniform in "Mole People" GarrettMiller16.jpg|In Ghostbusters uniform in "Mole People" GarrettMiller17.jpg|In Ghostbusters uniform in "Mole People" GarrettMiller14.jpg|In Ghostbusters uniform in "Rage" GarrettMiller12.jpg|Civilian Outfit in "Heart of Darkness" GarrettMiller13.jpg|Civilian Outfit in "Heart of Darkness" GarrettMiller10.jpg|As seen in "The Sphinx" GarrettMiller09.jpg|As seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 1" RolandJackson28.jpg|Civilian Outfit in "Bird of Prey" BirdOfPrey04.jpg|Civilian Outfit in "Bird of Prey" BirdOfPrey05.jpg|Civilian Outfit in "Bird of Prey" GarrettMillerFBIPhoto01.jpg|FBI File Photo in "Grease" GarrettMillerFBIPhoto02.jpg|FBI File Photo in "Grease" GarrettMillerShanbahac.jpg|Victim of Shanbahac in "Seeds of Destruction" VanguardofSea.jpg|As one of the Vanguards of Fenris in "Slimer's Sacrifice" GarrettMiller29.jpg|In dream in "In Your Dreams" GarrettMiller30.jpg|In dream in "In Your Dreams" GarrettMiller31.jpg|In dream in "In Your Dreams" RadioactiveHazardSuitEGB05.jpg|Wearing radioactive hazard suit in "Fallout" RadioactiveHazardSuitEGB07.jpg|Wearing radioactive hazard suit in "Fallout" RadioactiveHazardSuitEGB21.jpg|Wearing radioactive hazard suit in "Fallout" RadioactiveHazardSuitEGB22.jpg|Wearing radioactive hazard suit in "Fallout" GarrettMiller26.jpg|Civilian Outfit in "Till Death Do We Start" GarrettMiller27.jpg|Civilian Outfit in "Till Death Do We Start" GarrettMiller23.jpg|Civilian Outfit in "Ghost in the Machine" GarrettMiller22.jpg|Civilian Outfit at end of "Dog Days" GarrettMiller03.jpg|Dressed for court in "Mole People" GarrettMiller20.jpg|Dressed for court in "Mole People" GarrettMiller08.jpg|As seen in "Back in the Saddle, Part 2" Secondary Canon GarrettMillerEGBGetReal01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2 GarrettMillerEGBGetReal02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2 GarrettMillerEGBGetReal03.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2 GarrettMillerEGBGetReal04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2 GarrettMillerEGBGetReal05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #2 Ecto1aIDWCrossingOverIssue1CoverA.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #1 Cover A CrossingOverVirtualTradingCard16GarrettMiller.jpg|Crossing Over Virtual Trading Card #16 4/12/18 GarrettMillerCrossingOverIssue2CoverB.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 Cover B ExtremeGhostbustersCrossingOver01.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #2 GarrettMillerEGBIDW04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 CrossingOverIssue6CoverB02.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 Cover B GarrettMillerIDW05.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 GarrettMillerIDW06.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 GarrettMillerIDW07.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 GarrettMillerIDW08.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 GarrettMillerIDW09.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 GarrettMillerIDW10.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 GarrettMillerIDW11.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 TrendmasterPrototypeIDWCrossingOverIssue6.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 HungryManitou29.jpg|Manitou seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 HungryManitou31.jpg|Manitou and Garrett seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6 GarrettMillerIDWCrossingOverIssue7CoverA.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7 Cover A GarrettMillerIDW12.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7 GarrettMillerEGBIDW13.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 GarrettMillerEGBIDW14.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 GarrettMillerEGBIDW15.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #8 GarrettPaganIDW35thAnniversaryEGBRegularCover.jpg|As seen on Regular Cover of Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters AnimalPossessors04.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters GarrettMillerEGBIDW16.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters GarrettMillerEGBIDW17.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters GarrettMillerEGBIDW18.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters 35th Anniversary: Extreme Ghostbusters Non Canon Images provided by Paul Rudoff with permission from Nora Salisbury of The Ghostbusters Fan Forum, co-run with the late Doreen Mulman egb production sketch - garrett front.jpg|Production sketch egb production sketch - garrett back.jpg|Production sketch Category:Major character Category:EGB Characters Category:IDW Characters